The Miracle of Us
by headto
Summary: A Swan Queen story inspired by A Walk To Remember. An unfortunate incident brings Emma Nolan & Regina Mills together. In time, they will learn things about each other & themselves that will make them have to decide which is more worth holding on to - their secret or each other. (Originally posted in Tumblr. Now edited by coelibear).
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and A Walk to Remember is by Nicholas Sparks. I borrowed some of their ideas for my personal enjoyment and hopefully, others' as well. I changed/added some plots to make this story my own. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was not a typical Monday afternoon in Maine High. Emma Nolan felt it in the air. The day was fine until she passed by Tink talking to THE group of popular girls in the hallway. Their voices were low but she caught the words 'tonight' and 'old dump site.' It almost made her grab Tink's hand to pull her away from the other girls. It's not that they were friends—she barely had any friends—but the popular girls were not Tink's friends either, though the latter obviously wanted to be part of the group.

The group, composed of Regina Mills, Maleficent Drake, Cella De Ville, and Ula Waters had been friends for as long as everyone in their school can remember. Old money and power bound their families together. Tink was a new student during freshmen year, and since then she had tried to be part of the group by doing errands for the It girls and became a source of amusement for them, among other things. It had been going on for three years now and Emma thought that maybe the four young women were finally giving in to Tink's wish But whatever it was they were planning to do at the old dump site will not be good.

When Emma rounded the corner, she stopped and decided to wait for Tink and talk to her. With her mind made up, she turned back and almost bumped into none other than Regina. Regina simply raised her eyebrow as if wondering why Emma was blocking their way. Emma took a moment to look around and noticed that Tink was not with them. She must have gone the other way. Emma murmured an 'excuse me' and went in search of Tink.

Emma felt eyes following her.

#

"Dad, you're on the night shift tonight, right?" Emma asked her father over the phone. She had not been able to find Tink. She even waited by the school gate.

"I am, Em. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite good tonight actually." Emma paused, thinking of what to tell her father. Her father, David, was a deputy and part of his job was to make rounds in their community. It will be a perfect opportunity for her to help Tink just in case her feeling of dread was justified. "When you drive around tonight, can you pass by the old dump site?"

David knew that Emma will not ask him that unless it was important so he did not ask why. "What should I watch out for?"

"Just some girls at school."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Daddy."

#

The school was abuzz the next day. David was still asleep when Emma left for school so she was not able to ask him if anything happened. But apparently, a student was brought in at the hospital last night and was still in critical condition. Emma received a note from her teacher that she was to go to the principal's office after lunch. She had been waiting for fifteen minutes and she heard murmurs from inside. The door opened and Principal Gold told her to come inside. She was surprised to come face to face with Regina Mills.

Principal Gold sat back on his chair and motioned for her to do the same on the chair opposite Regina. Emma turned slightly towards him so that she was not facing the other girl.

"Miss Mills, this is Emma Nolan. She will be your partner for the next six months. Whatever extracurricular activity she does, you will also do. That includes tutorial sessions every Wednesday after school at Maine Elementary School, joining the school play, and volunteering at the Soup Kitchen. Did I miss any of your activities, Miss Nolan?"

"No, sir, but can I ask what this is about?" Emma asked. She dared to look at Regina but the latter was looking straight ahead as if she wasn't there.

Principal Gold turned to Regina. "If you have no further questions, Miss Mills, that would be all."

Regina simply took her bag and left.

The principal waited for her to close the door before addressing Emma. "Miss Nolan, I am sure you have heard the gossip about one of our students. I would leave you to connect the dots. Let us just say that Miss Mills needs to make up for something but jail is not a place for minors. Mayor Mills had a talk with the Sheriff and they agreed that community service will probably help teach her daughter to be more considerate of other people. It just so happened that your connection to the police force and the kind of activities you are involved in makes you the perfect candidate to monitor Regina's progress."

"Okay…" Emma said after a pause. "What do I need to do?"

Gold stood up and walked towards the door. Emma took it as a cue to leave. She stood up and walked towards him. "I just need you to make sure that Regina takes an active part in these activities. If she fails to attend these things, you must let me know."

#

Regina sat down beside her on the bus taking them to Maine Elementary School. They have not spoken to each other since yesterday. Emma tried to catch her after school just to give her the details about the tutorial session the next day but Regina seemed not to notice her when she sped past a waving Emma.

"You came." Emma smiled, relieved that her first report to the principal was not about Regina's absence. For some reason, she really wanted Regina to pass her community service. "Do you have an idea what we do in these sessions?"

Silence. Emma tried again. "We each get one student and" Emma watched as Regina pulled out her iPhone and plugged in her earphones. She clearly heard what song Regina was listening to. She let out a sigh and sat back in her chair. It was going to be a very long six months.

**To be continued**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Saturday and a week after the first tutorial session when Regina finally spoke to her. It was only five words but still, Emma felt that it was progress. She would probably have gone insane if they did not at least exchange a few words during the whole time they were working together. Emma was pouring soup into the bowls, preparing for when the Soup Kitchen's 'customers' will start arriving in ten minutes.

"Where should I put this?" Regina asked her. She was carrying several big bags of freshly bought bread.

Emma knew that Regina personally brought the bread. She offered a smile and cleared a space on the long table where she was working on the soup. "Here, we can lay them here and the people can just get one for themselves." Regina laid the bread in neat rows.

"Thank you, Regina, their meal will be extra special today," Emma said.

Regina simply nodded and went back to the kitchen where she stayed and washed the used dishes. When they closed the Soup Kitchen after three hours, Emma was only able to say, "I'll see you on Monday!" before Regina sped away again in her car.

#

"How was Regina today?" David asked her daughter during dinner.

"She brought bread, and the other volunteers said that the customers were very happy with the extra food."

David smiled. "That's great. Shows that she's not really a bad person if she thought of doing that."

Emma paused midway of drinking from her glass. "Yeah, I don't think she's a bad person. I've known her since we were in elementary and although we never talked, she had never been in trouble before. I think that it's their group that is...something, but I just can't put my finger on what exactly and why."

"Hmm, I think I know what you mean," David agreed, looking thoughtful. "I've had that feeling when I was in school with their parents. They look normal but mysterious."

"Mysterious…yes, I think they're mysterious. Especially when the four of them are together. Although I think Regina changed when we entered high school. She looked somber…." Emma's eyes widened. "Oh! Do you think it's because Mr. Mills left?"

David smiled but shook his head. "That's enough gossip for tonight. I'll handle the dishes. You go and rest now."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, piling the plates to bring to the kitchen. David stopped her and pushed her to the stairs.

"It has been a long day for you." David kissed her forehead. "Rest now, my princess."

Emma kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

**To be continued**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina sat alone on the bleachers during lunch. She'd been doing that since the night of the incident. She was thankful that no one else had the same idea of hanging out there because she enjoyed her privacy. It's not that she was avoiding her friends. Well, she was but it's not as if she can really avoid them. It's just that after the Tink incident, she decided that maybe she needed to re-evaluate her life. She was not angry that she's the only one doing community service when all four of them were at fault. After all, she was the only one stupid enough to get caught. But she did not regret helping Tink and pulling her out of the dump.

Regina let out a sigh as she remembered the night Deputy Nolan brought her home. Her mother, the Mayor, did not say much while he explained what she did. When he left, Cora Mills sat her daughter in her study and looked at her while Regina looked at the floor. When Regina looked up, that's when the mayor spoke.

"Your father will be disappointed with you, Regina."

Regina looked at the floor again. She heard her mother let out a sigh then two fingers pushed her chin up.

"What were you and your friends thinking?"

Regina was not surprised that Cora knew she was with her friends. After all, she never did anything without them just like Cora did with their mothers when they were younger.

"We thought she was ready, mother."

"Initiations are done in private, Regina. You know that."

"Ula thought -"

"Ula does not think right sometimes."

Regina agreed so she kept silent. After a while, her mother spoke again. "You are old enough to understand why our secrets are important. I will have a word with the Bells to remind them how we do things here in Maine."

"I am sorry, mother."

Cora let out a sigh and walked towards the door. "You will face the consequences of your actions. You will spend time away from your friends and be involved in activities helping out people. I will talk with the Sheriff in the morning to arrange your punishment."

Regina did not answer any of the text messages and calls from her friends that night.

This morning, Maleficent was waiting for her by the lockers and just stared at her while she took out her things.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Tink went home yesterday, Regina."

"I know. Mother told me."

"We've given you space but she's fine now so maybe we can go back to hanging out?"

"You guys left me and Tink!" Her voice came out louder than she intended. Some students looked at them, so Maleficent stepped closer.

"We were scared, okay?" Maleficent's voice came out in a hush.

"And I wasn't?!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "You stayed and helped her, Regina. We all heard the police but you stayed even if you knew you will probably get caught. That was brave. Stupid but brave."

Regina deflated and leaned back on the locker. She noticed that she and Maleficent were the only ones left in the area. "I have to do community service for six months, okay? Emma's a very busy girl so I cannot spend as much time with you girls like before."

"Emma Nolan?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes. She's my monitor and she reports to Gold and the Sheriff's office."

"Hmm. Well, at least she's hot."

Regina was not sure if she heard right. "You have a thing for Emma?"

Maleficent smirked. "Me, no. You, yes."

"I do not!" Regina protested.

Maleficent rolled her eyes again. "Cella and Ula may be blind but I see you looking at her sometimes."

Regina crossed her arms and huffed. "I do not look at her sometimes."

Maleficent laughed and kissed her on both cheeks, as per their custom, before turning to leave and waving her hand in farewell.

Regina tried not to look at Emma the whole morning during class.

#

"I'm glad you could join us this afternoon, Miss Mills."

Regina approached the theatre group who sat facing the play director, Miss Belle. Emma motioned for her to seat beside her but she sat at the back instead.

"As I was saying," Miss Belle continued, "we will be doing the Swan Lake this year. Unfortunately, our Prince Siegfried got injured yesterday and will be on crutches for two months." Murmurs arose from the group. "The good news is...we also have a new member."

Everyone looked at Regina. Regina stood up. "No. I do not act and nothing can make me act. I'm only here to help make the props."

Miss Belle replied, "I hope you will think about it first, Regina. Everyone has their assigned role already and I don't think we can find another person to play the part since rehearsal starts tomorrow."

Regina did not know why she turned to look at Emma, who was looking at her with eyes pleading that she think about it at least. The next thing Regina knew, she was telling the group, "Fine, but if this flops, it will not be my fault."

Miss Belle clapped in joy and the atmosphere lifted because the cast was now complete. Miss Belle did a roll call of the students and their assigned roles.

Regina did not understand why she felt a little excited about rehearsals when she learned that Emma will be playing Princess Odette.

#

"What have you been up to Mills?" Regina did not look at the voice behind her. It was Ula. And based on the shadow cast by the afternoon sun, Cella was also in tow. The school bus that was bringing her to the elementary school was leaving in a few minutes. The bus was in view and Regina saw Emma sitting in the same seat by the window. Regina boarded the bus and sat down beside her. Emma looked at her and then at the other two girls outside the bus window.

"So, you found a new friend to hang out with?" Ula asked, almost mockingly.

Regina pulled out her iPhone and plugged her earphones in her ear before turning to her friends. "She's not a friend. I'll call you guys later." Then she turned up the volume until she can no longer hear the engine running. Regina also closed her eyes so she won't see the crestfallen face of her seatmate.

**To be continued**.

* * *

Author's note: The Swan Lake story at Maine High will follow the storyline of the ballet and not the Swan Princess cartoon. However, they will not be doing a ballet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina kept telling herself that she's not bothered. It was true, what she told her group, that she and Emma were not friends. It definitely didn't make her feel guilty when Emma didn't speak to her the whole way to and fro the elementary school. And she didn't care when Emma did not say a word to her when she handed her snacks after the session. So why did she suddenly ask Emma if she wanted a ride home?

Again, she was only met with silence. Guilty or not, she was not one to beg so she shouted 'fine!' after being ignored and sped away just like always.

That was two days ago.

Emma barely looked at her during class. Of course Regina noticed when Emma was looking at her. She usually ignored her but in a span of less than a minute in the bus, she found herself willing Emma to speak or even just look at her for a second.

Regina came to rehearsals early, hoping to catch Emma alone. She knew that Emma liked to come early to meetings. True enough, the creak of a heavy door opening signalled someone coming in, and there was Emma...with the other cast members.

Regina knew Emma saw her. She walked towards her but Miss Belle called the rehearsals to order. Regina did not have scenes with Emma yet and the latter was mostly on stage while Regina stayed seated until the director asked everyone to come up on stage. Regina made sure to stand behind Emma.

"Good job today everyone!" Miss Belle declared. "We will rehearse again the scenes we did today plus the one with Odette and Siegfried so Regina and Emma, make sure you know your lines."

Regina noticed that Emma stiffened slightly but her voice when she replied "yes, Miss Belle" did not betray what she felt. People trickled down the steps. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to a corner. She considered it a victory when Emma did not pull away.

Regina turned to face her and was met with a tired-looking Emma. "You shouldn't be talking to me, Regina. People might think we're friends."

Regina realized she had no idea what she was actually going to say and Emma's words just made that thing in her chest heavier. So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind after a moment. "It wouldn't work."

Emma furrowed her forehead in confusion. "What?"

"The play," Regina explained. "Odette and Siegfried will not work if there's a rift between the actors."

"That's why they are called actors, Regina. Do you think all actors get along?"

"No, I know that. But I'm not an actor so I might not be able to act the prince charming to the Swan Princess if we're not okay."

"Wrong fairy tale."

It was Regina's turn to look confused but realization dawned on her when she saw a small twinkle in Emma's eyes. "Well, give me time and you'll find out I can be pretty charming."

Emma tilted her head and Regina realized what she just said.

"Whatever." Regina flipped her hand away. "So do you forgive me?"

"You never asked for it."

"I just did."

Emma simply looked at her. Regina let out a sigh. She never had to ask sorry from other people before; it was always the other way around. She wondered whether Emma had magic to make her do things she never did before. But if Emma did, then she would know.

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"You're forgiven, not-my-friend Regina." The monicker stung a bit but then Emma smiled and the dim corner of the auditorium seemed to light up, and Regina felt that maybe she'd like Emma to be her friend after all.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Don't worry Guest reviewer, I'm a fan of happy endings too. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month passed. Regina studiously attended all three activities and even helped out with other extracurricular things that Emma joined in. When Maleficent asked her if she's enjoying doing those things, Regina simply said it was part of her community service. After all, her friends did not need to know that Emma gave her a way out in a car wash fundraiser and distribution of candies to a children's hospital. When she said that she'll be there, she simply explained to Emma that it's what Gold ordered.

Regina believed no one needed to know that she's learning to enjoy Emma's company. Maleficent didn't ask and even if she did, Regina wouldn't know what to say. She doesn't understand it herself and she'd rather not think too much about it. Although sometimes at night, when a day had passed that she did not get to talk to Emma, she would lie in her bed and wish that she had her phone number. She never asked and Emma never volunteered. Regina wondered why.

It was Monday and Regina was excited to go to school. She cannot ignore that it's because she was looking forward to seeing Emma. She had fun last Saturday. One of their regular Soup Kitchen customers celebrated his birthday, and Emma brought cake. They had a small party which turned to chaotic fun when one of the staff decided to wipe icing on to Emma's face. The angle was bad though because it ended on her shirt instead. Regina wondered if Emma will get mad until Emma grinned (of course she would find it funny, Regina thought, rolling her eyes), took some icing, and did the same to another staff.

Regina finally got to drive Emma home that day. She told herself and Emma that she cannot go home with a dirty shirt. The drive was short but Regina learned that Emma's mother passed away when she was young, and that she's an only daughter. Regina didn't share anything. When Emma was getting out of the car, Regina surprised herself when she grabbed Emma's hand again. Emma looked at her questioningly.

"I had fun today," Regina said. It was true.

Emma smiled in that way that Regina is beginning to like. A lot. "I'm glad. I'll see you in school."

So Regina looked forward to Monday because Emma said she'll see her there. But there was no Emma. They had two classes together, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, but she did not see her. She did not realize that she kept looking around during lunch until Ula asked her who she was looking for. Maleficent simply looked at her knowingly.

"No one," Was her reply.

It was the same on Tuesday. During lunch, she decided to go to Emma's house under the pretense of bringing her homework. However, Maleficent and Ula ambushed her on the way out.

"Let's have a night out tonight, Regina," Maleficent said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I have plans tonight," Regina said.

Ula grinned. "Don't tell me it's the Emma girl, Reg."

When Cella, who suddenly appeared, asked "Emma?", Regina stopped walking and turned to face her friends. "Fine. Same time and place?"

Maleficent smiled and nodded. "Tonight, my friend, we'll forget about Tink and your problem. It will just be fun, fun, fun. Cella prepared something new for us."

Cella cackled and Ula joined. That's when Regina shook her head and turned to leave.

Regina did see Emma that night. She forgot that she will pass by Emma's house on the way to their meeting place. She was sitting on the porch wrapped in thick blanket. It was dark if not for the dim porch light, and Regina saw that Emma looked tired. Unfortunately, Maleficent was riding with her and when her friend pointed to Emma 'hey, that's her', Regina simply kept on driving. She surreptiously glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Emma watching them drive away. She felt that slight ache in her chest again.

#

"Woohoo! Finally! It took ages for you two to arrive." Ula said. She and Cella already prepared the things they usually use during their 'nightouts' –candles, white chalk, blankets, and wine. Regina noticed a small black box beside the wine glasses.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the box.

"You'll see later." Cella grinned.

When Regina woke up the next day, it was still dark and they were still at the cemetery. She woke the others up since it was already five in the morning. Regina cannot remember falling asleep.

"Whoa!" It was Ula.

The rest followed her line of sight and all eyes widened at what is unmistakenly a sheet of snow formed around them in a circle spanning about twenty feet in diameter.

"Did we do that?" Maleficent asked, a grin forming on her face.

Cella wore a matching grin. "I believe we did, girls."

"Well, it would be great if any of us remembered how we did it," Regina said still looking at the white flakes. It was great. Maybe she'd finally look at those books her mother gave her a couple of years ago. "Now come, we wouldn't want to be late for school." She flicked her wrist and the snow melted then the water disappeared.

Ula groaned something about leaving it for the caretaker to freak out about to which Cella said they can do it again next time.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. She picked up her foundation and applied some under her eyes to mask the darkened area. Hands on her shoulder made her look up and she saw David's concerned face.

"I'm feeling better, I promise. I just did not get a good sleep last night probably because of all the sleeping I've been doing the past four days," Emma assured him.

It was true. But Emma knew that seeing Regina pass her by again as if they did not know each other hurt. Their relationship improved over the month. At least that was what she thought. They might not still consider each other friends but Emma thought they were at least more than just acquaintances. She wanted to believe that Regina had a deeper reason for acting like that towards Emma when she's around her friends other than simply being embarrassed to be seen with her. Emma had seen the tenderness masked with civility or nonchalance on Regina's face whenever she tutored kids and helped out at the Soup Kitchen. Emma swore that last Saturday, she even saw her eyes twinkle with glee during the cake fight although she tried to hide her grin when Emma looked at her.

"You'll call if you feel sick again?" David asked.

"I promise." At that, David kissed the back of her head and went to prepare for work. He had been absent since Sunday to take care of Emma. Emma felt guilty but at the same time thankful that she still had her father. She shouted a goodbye before she left for school.

#

"Hello, not-friend-Regina," Emma said and sat down beside Regina. They were at the auditorium and they were still waiting for the others so they can begin practice.

Regina turned to face her and Emma saw her worry. "Emma, I-"

"No," Emma interjected. She decided while walking to school that morning that she shouldn't let Regina affect her so much. She just had to keep everything professional until the six months was up and they could go back to ignoring each other as always. She wasn't sure if she can ever do that but she decided that she'll cross the bridge when she gets there. "If you're apologizing, don't." Regina remained silent so she continued. "I understand why we can't be friends. Well, actually I don't but I think it's because I am, after all, monitoring you." She smiled for added effect even if she did not feel like smiling.

What Regina said next surprised her. "I was worried about you."

"Huh?".

"You were absent for two days and no one can say what happened to you."

That confused Emma more. "You asked people about me?"

At that, Regina stuttered. "Well, I—"

Emma found the stutter and the reddening cheeks adorable. She grinned in realization of something and watched as Regina's face grew even redder. "You know, Regina, you confuse me a lot with your changing moods but now I'm thinking that maybe the reason behind it is because you actually like me but are scared to like me."

"What!?" Regina spluttered. "I am not gay!"

Emma laughed. "You don't need to be gay to be my friend, Regina. But it's fine if you like _like_ me. I'm not homophobic."

Emma realized what she just said and she sobered up instantly. Regina was staring at her. It was Emma's turn to stutter. "I...I did not mean anything by that. I don't know why I—"

Regina cut her off. "I am not very good with relating to people, Emma. I've known Maleficent, Ula, and Cella since we were babies and we all grew up together. I'm not good with making new friends and it never occurred to me, until I met you, that I might be missing on meeting other interesting people." She paused and took a deep breath. "So I apologize for my ever changing mood. And I think that maybe I'd like to be your friend someday."

Miss Belle called their attention before Emma can reply. So she smiled at Regina and squeezed her hand. And when Regina offered to drive her home after practice, she said yes.

#

They were on their way to Emma's home from their shift at the Soup Kitchen when Regina asked her out.

"You want me to hang out with you and your friends? On a Saturday night?"

"Yes. It's a big party with plenty of drunken minors." Regina grinned. "No one will see us talking to each other."

Emma bit her lower lip nervously. She wanted to hang out with Regina outside of school activities but to be with _her_ friends and a huge population of other strangers...Emma had never been to a party aside from the kiddie kind. It's not that she did not like them. It's because David was strict about these things and Regina mentioned it was going to be wild. Maybe she just didn't have to tell her father all the details.

Emma didn't realize that she had not spoken for a while when Regina broke the silence. "I just thought I'd ask since you know, we're working on being friends."

"Oh, I'd love to come with you tonight. I'll have to ask my father."

Regina smiled. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight."

"What should I wear?"

Regina looked her up and down. Emma was wearing her usual ensemble of t-shirt and jeans and her hair in a ponytail.

"The jeans is fine. Just wear something not a t-shirt." After a moment she added, "and maybe put your hair down?"

"Okay. I think I have a blouse somewhere," Emma answered trying to remember if she still had that top she used during a dinner at nice restaurant with her father when he was promoted.

Regina finally pulled up outside of her house.

"Give me your phone," Emma ordered.

"Why?"

"So I can tell you if I can go or not."

Regina handed Emma her phone after unlocking it. She laughed when Emma smiled into the screen knowing she was taking a profile photo. A phone rang after a while and it was Emma's.

Emma looked satisfied upon seeing Regina's number reflected on her own phone. She handed back the iPhone before exiting the car. "I'll text you later."

#

"Regina Mills invited you?" Emma nodded to her father. "I'm not sure you should hang out with these people, Ems."

"But I already spent more than a month with her!" Emma wanted to whine but she knew she'd probably end up crying and then she might get sick again. There's a ten-year-old reason she'd learned to smile a lot instead of focusing on the bad. She approached David and locked him in an embrace, placing her head on his broad shoulders. She might be almost his height but being in his embrace always made her feel like she was still his little girl. A safe place. "Please, dad. I promise I won't drink. I just want to see what it's like to be in these things as long as I can. I want to live."

Emma felt him wince and she thought to add something to soothe his nerves again but then David pulled her away from him so that they were eye to eye. "It's them I don't trust, Emma." He let out a sigh. "Be home by 11 and not a minute later." When Emma looked like she was going to bargain, David butted in, "If you show me you're responsible tonight, we can talk about another wild party in the future."

Emma knew when she should take what was given and be thankful for it. She kissed her father on both cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you!"

She texted Regina once she got upstairs. "He said yes!"

**To be continued**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regina was nervous when she went up the Nolan's porch at ten minutes to eight. She wanted to pat herself on the back when she kept her cool when Deputy Nolan opened the door.

"Good evening, Deputy Nolan," Regina greeted him.

"Please come in." David opened the door wider and motioned for her to sit on a couch. "Emma had to change again so she went upstairs."

Regina sat and looked around. The last time she saw David was when he escorted her, thankfully without handcuffs, back to her home on that fateful night.

David cleared his throat. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way but I almost did not allow Emma to go tonight."

Regina was about to cut him off in response though she did not know yet what to say but David raised a hand. "Let me finish first." Regina nodded. "Principal Gold explained to me why he chose Emma to monitor your progress. I'm surprised that you would want to be friends with the daughter of the man who caught you. I am sure you know that she reports to me and if she did not say only good things about you, I probably would think that tonight was a prank."

Regina was glad to know that Emma only had good words about her. They never talked about her community service involvements. But she cannot refute David's words. She and her friends have done it before but had never been caught. For some reason, she felt compelled to explain to the man that her intentions towards her daughter was innocent but that would be weird because she did not like Emma romantically and anyway why was her train of thought even going this way again?

David continued, oblivious to the turmoil inside her head. "Emma can't drink, Regina. I know you kids will be drinking tonight and it's part of my job as an enforcer of the law to make sure minors don't do that but I was also a teen once. But Emma can't drink, understand? She's—"

"You're here!" David and Regina both turned towards the stairs. Emma approached them and smiled at Regina.

Emma changed into a tank top since her only nice blouse got stained during dinner. Regina thought it looked nice but it was the curls that completed the effect. Regina had always thought Emma was beautiful even under the shirts that seemed a size too big and her hair always in a ponytail. Tonight, her beauty was shining through. If Regina noticed that Emma's usually covered collarbone looked a bit pronounced, she forgot about it when the latter wore a red sweater.

"Have you been waiting long?" Emma asked. When Regina said "no", she turned to her father. "Were you interrogating her?"

Regina answered for him. "No, we were just talking." Then to David, "Emma will be perfectly safe, Mr. Nolan."

Emma raised and eyebrow but said nothing. She'd ask Regina later what that was about. She approached her father and hugged him. "I'll be home on time." Then she grabbed Regina's hand and led her outside.

#

"Did my father say anything to you?" Emma finally asked. Regina continued to drive but glanced at Emma for a second.

"He just told me that he knows what happens in these parties and that you were absolutely not allowed to drink. Don't worry, you won't be out of place because I won't be drinking too since I'm driving."

"So you do drink," Emma said. It was a statement and not a question.

"I do a lot of things, Miss Swan," Regina drawled.

Emma grinned. "Do you smoke pot?"

"Pot, no. But I smoked once. I'd rather not discuss it though," Regina answered. It was neither cigarette nor cigar and she won't be telling Emma what it was. Ever.

Emma tried again. "Have you ever gone skinny-dipping?"

"No comment."

"No comment means yes."

"No comment means no comment, Emma."

"Fine." Emma actually pouted. When Regina raised an eyebrow, she grinned. After a few moments, Emma turned serious.

"I hope your friends like me."

"They're good people in their own way," Regina said, not really sure how her friends will react once they see Emma with her. She did not tell them she's bringing a plus one since she wasn't planning to bring one but when Emma was about to get out of the car earlier, she blurted out an invitation.

"I don't want to be the reason you won't enjoy the party if they don't like me," Emma explained.

"I invited you, Emma. That means I somewhat enjoy your company."

Emma smiled. "Come on, it won't hurt if you admit that it's more than _somewhat_."

Regina only hummed noncommitally.

**To be continued**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger warning:** Contains an assault scene.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The party was going well so far. Regina's friends did not seem surprised to see Emma with her but she knew they'd be asking about it later. The place was crowded and loud from the music and people talking and laughing. Their group also had to talk aloud just to hear each other. Emma mostly listened and she found that despite Maleficent's secretive teasing looks between her and Regina and Ula's dark humor (Cella was a bit harder to read), she was enjoying the company.

Regina never left Emma's side except when Ula invited Cella to dance and Maleficent, wanting to join in, asked Regina to partner with her. She didn't want to leave Emma but the latter insisted she'd be fine sitting alone for a while. So the four friends went and danced for several songs.

Emma found that Regina can dance and she found her movements riveting despite the cramped space. During a particularly sexy upbeat song, she felt her cheeks flush when Maleficent did a sensual movement against Regina. When Regina did a similar step, Emma felt her chest tighten. She suddenly stood up, confused with what she was feeling. Regina, from across the room saw her and stopped moving. Emma immediately motioned with her hands that she was going outside then she turned and walked towards the door.

It was chilly outside and Emma belatedly noticed that she had left her sweater inside. She removed it when the temperature went up and her armpits started to sweat. Instead of going back to retrieve it, she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to stave off some of the cold. She looked around and saw that some people were sitting on the lawn, drinking and talking. She can still hear the music but it wasn't as loud. She spied an old swing set a little bit on the left corner of the garden and decided to check it out. She was about to sit when something big came out of the nearby bushes.

Emma gasped when it turned out to be a man, probably older than her and obviously drunk. The sound caught his attention and he turned to look at the source. He grinned when he saw Emma and tried to brush hair away from his face before approaching her.

"Well, hello there milady." The man made a clumsy bow. Emma thought he would fall asleep any second now.

"Hi," Emma replied.

The man beamed. "Would you care to join me for a drink?" That's when Emma noticed he was holding a bottle that was almost empty. It was probably his second one. Or more than his second if she'll base it on his smell.

Emma moved to get away. The man's grin was making her uneasy. "I think you should swap that for a glass of water instead." Then being a daughter of a deputy kicked in. "Would you like me to call you a cab?"

The man laughed and drank some more alcohol then stepped closer to her. Emma had to step back to escape the stench. It smelled like he'd not only drank alcohol but also taken a bath in it. "I—I have to go. My friend is calling me." She walked passed him but the man grabbed her arm.

Emma, shocked, whirled around to face him, not to look at him but to pry his hand off her arm. The grip was strong and Emma felt panic rising from inside of her. "No, please—"

The man suddenly collapsed and groaned, holding his groin in pain.

Emma whirled around so fast when a familiar voice spoke. Regina wasn't looking at her but at the man on the floor who now had tears streaming down his face. "I believe the lady said she did not want your company, Killian."

Then Regina finally turned to look at her. At first there was anger and...were her eyes glowing? Then Regina's orbs returned to normal and worry was etched on her face. Regina looked her up and down as if making sure she was alright.

"I—I just wanted to get some fresh air," Emma said weakly. Her heart was still pumping rapidly. She had to calm down. She had to. She took a step closer to Regina, seeking comfort, but she stumbled.

Arms caught her. Then a sweater..._her_ sweater, was wrapped around her shoulders and then arms. Emma let Regina guide her away from the man and when they've walked a few feet, she realized that Maleficent, Ula, and Cella were there as well.

Regina turned to her friends. "I think it's time I bring Emma home."

Maleficent nodded and Cella even touched Emma's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. The last thing Emma saw when she and Regina drove away was Ula walking purposefully towards the still fallen man.

#

They were silent the whole way. Regina was aware that they've already stopped outside Emma's house but only realized she was still gripping the steering wheel so hard when soft fingers brushed over her hands. "I'm sorry, Emma," she said, dropping her hands on her lap.

"Why?"

"Why?!" Emma flinched and Regina realized she had shouted. "I—I'm sorry. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't ask you out tonight and if I didn't leave you alone."

"Oh, Regina." Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed Regina in an embrace. She wasn't sure who was more surprised by the action but she found she liked it when after a moment, Regina's arms wrapped around her too. She needed comfort but she also wanted to reassure her friend. "I had fun tonight. Although I realized that loud parties are not my scene after all." Regina gave a small chuckle at that. "But I like your friends and I had fun hanging out with all of you. Except for the part with the man." Emma slightly pulled away so that they were face to face. "But you saved me. I don't know how but right now, I just want to forget that thing that happened. You saved me, okay?"

Emma closed her eyes. When she opened them, Regina thought her eyes were unfocused. "Hey, are you okay?"

Emma blinked and smiled. But it did not reach her eyes. "Yeah. I think I better go to sleep. I rarely stay up this late."

"Okay," Regina said. "Good night, Emma." She watched as Emma opened the door and stepped outside. When Emma turned back to look at her inside the car, Emma collapsed.

**To be continued**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mr. Nolan! David!" Regina shouted. She was carrying Emma in her arms but found that she can still knock on the door since Emma was lighter than she expected. Emma was slightly taller than her so she expected her to be heavier. Then she remembered Emma's collarbones from earlier in the evening.

"David, it's Emma!" The door finally swung open and David rushed out in his uniform but barefoot. The man was obviously preparing for his shift at work. He took Emma from her arms and carried her upstairs while asking Regina what happened.

"I'm not sure. She stepped out of the car and then collapsed."

Regina watched as David laid Emma on the bed then removed her sweater. He went into the bathroom then came out with a wet towel and wiped Emma's face with it. Then Regina watched as David took out a small machine that he connected to Emma and which she would later learn was a blood pressure monitor. Regina thought that David looked as if he'd done it many times already.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked after David tucked Emma under the blankets.

David sat silently, looking at his daughter. Then he stood up and motioned for Regina to follow him. It was when they were sitting in the kitchen that David finally spoke. "Did she say anything before she collapsed?"

Regina shook her head. "But I noticed that her eyes were unfocused for moment before she got out of the car."

"Did you two do anything that excited her or tired her out?"

"No, we just sat and talk with my friends. When we danced, she did not join us." Regina did not want to say anything else but felt that the information might be vital. "But there was an incident."

David looked at her seriously, and Regina thought that this must be a side of David that only criminals get to see. "What incident?"

"While my friends and I were dancing, Emma motioned that she was going out. When I followed, there was a man holding Emma's arm and she was trying to get away."

David suddenly stood up,knocking his chair down in the process. "WHAT MAN?!"

Regina decided she should relax the man before he collapsed as well. "He won't be bothering Emma again, I promise."

However way David understood it, Regina didn't care because he finally calmed down and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for my outburst." He picked up his chair and sat again.

"Is Emma sick?"

David was not looking at her when he answered. "She hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. The doctor ordered her rest but she loves being active."

"Surely we can convince her to take a break for a while?" Regina did not miss the fact that she said 'we' as if she had any right to dictate what Emma may or may not do. She wasn't going to retract that.

"I think that I'll have a long talk with her when she wakes up and feels better." David looked at the time and sighed. He seemed to have suddenly gotten older. "I need to call my boss and say I can't report to work tonight."

Regina stopped him. "If it is alright with you, I could stay and watch over Emma. I already told mother I'll sleeping over at a friend's house so she won't be missing me tonight."

"Are you sure? I hate to leave Emma but I already had to swap shifts with the other deputies when she was absent from school last week, and I'm not sure if I can find a replacement this late."

"I'm sure. I will call you if there's a problem."

"Thank you, Regina."

"It's no problem."

**To be continued**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regina was tired but not enough to fall asleep. She was sitting beside Emma on the bed, her back resting on the headboard. She continued to watch Emma sleep as she'd been doing for the past couple of hours. She watched as Emma frowned and whimpered and then relaxed when Regina brushed her hair and whispered "you're safe now" until she calmed down.

It happened again after a while and Regina tried to calm her down. She pried open Emma's clenched fist. Emma opened her eyes, smiled at her, and then went back to sleep. Regina sat unmoving, facing Emma, not sure if the woman really smiled at her and not just dreaming. Then she realized that at some point, Emma (or was it her?) had intertwined their hands together. She tried to remove her hands but Emma's grip just tightened.

Regina couldn't go back to her sitting position against the headboard. She could only get comfortable if she laid on the bed. So she did that, not wanting her back to suffer from crouching until Emma woke up. Or let go of her hand. She tried to put some space between them but the bed was a single and even with lying on her side, the space between them was less than a palm-wide.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was that she hoped Emma would not freak out when she woke up.

#

The sun woke Emma up. She wondered why she forgot to close the curtains like she did every night. Then she wondered why her blanket was warmer and heavier than usual. And lightly snoring. She remembered the man from last night but she recognized that she was in her room and not at a stranger's, and her 'blanket' smelled quite nice and not like alcohol. The panic that had started to bubble in her chest subsided.

Emma turned her head slightly and saw a sleeping Regina. A sleeping _and_ slightly snoring Regina. That made her smile. She found that she liked being in Regina's embrace. There's nothing weird about their position, right? Friends who are girls had sleepovers and Emma was sure they slept in the same bed. Right?

Regina stretched and felt her stomach collide with something harder than her pillows. She opened her eyes and found twinkling green eyes looking at her. Then the owner of those eyes spoke. "I guess this officially makes us friends."

Instead of answering, Regina brushed hair away from Emma's eyes. "How do you feel?"

Emma saw worry etched in her new friend's face and she decided that it did not belong in Regina's face especially if she was the cause. So she tried to make a joke to lighten up the mood. "My blanket was a little heavier than usual."

That's when Regina realized that she was half-lying atop Emma. She sat up and almost fell out of the bed if not for an arm that wrapped around her torso.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed. "Did my breath stink that bad?" She chuckled then her face turned slightly pink. She sat up, turned away from Regina, and breathed out on her hand to check if she did have morning breath.

Regina would later on blame it on the roller-coaster ride of emotions that Emma put her through since last night but at the moment, she was only moving on instinct. She placed a finger on Emma's chin and turned her face so they were once again facing each other. Emma looked at her, unsure of what was happening but did not stop her when she closed the distance until she was nuzzling Emma's neck, her jaw, then the corner of her mouth before moving closer to her ear. "You smell divine as always, Emma."

When Regina opened her eyes—she did not know she closed them at some point—she realized what she did and moved back slowly. She gauged Emma's reaction and saw that her pupils were dilated and she was breathing a little fast. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I—I just need a moment." Emma tried to control her breathing. She turned away from Regina. She needed to keep her distance, and sat with feet flat on the floor.

"Do you need me to call David?" Regina asked.

"No, no. I'll be fine," Emma assured. She can just imagine the awkward discussion father and daughter will make when David asked her what happened.

They were silent while Emma focused on taking deep breaths and Regina uncertain on what to do. When Emma was breathing less heavier, Regina spoke.

"Are you asthmatic?"

Was she asthmatic? Emma's smile turned to laughter. She wrapped her arms around her waist as her body shook in laughter. _No, you dense girl_. She wanted to tell Regina. _You did this to me and now I finally understand why I like spending time with you._ Tears escaped her eyes and she brushed them away. _The fates must be playing with me. I cannot like Regina. I cannot like anyone. Not when…_

Regina watched as Emma's body shook with laughter. She did not understand what was happening but when Emma's hand brushed something from her face, she realized that Emma was also crying. Regina held out a hand, meaning to touch and comfort her then stopped. She stiffened when she remembered that last night, Emma was almost assaulted and here she had probably done the same.

Regina got up and knelt in front of Emma, hands raised in front of her body. "I'm sorry, Emma. That was...I don't know why I did that and I'm sorry."

Emma finally looked at her. "Oh, that was okay. Maybe a little weird but glad to know I smell divine." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Yeah, okay." Regina stood up. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Emma brushed the remaining tears away. "Yes, I think I'll try to go back to sleep." She wanted Regina to stay, to embrace her again and make her feel safe, but she needed time to think and she cannot think clearly with Regina there. "I think I'll be okay on my own. I'm sure your mother will be looking for you if you don't go home soon."

Regina looked like she wanted to insist she stay, or maybe Emma was just thinking that, and it almost made her take back her words and say what her heart really wanted but then Regina nodded.

"If you're sure you will be fine by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Emma said.

Regina moved to the door then turned back to her. "You should text your father."

"I will."

Regina moved to the door but then looked at her again. She opened her mouth then stopped, conflict obvious on her face. She exhaled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. And again, thank you, Regina."

"I'm just glad you're fine, Emma." With that, Regina closed the door and left.

**To be continued**.

* * *

**Author's notes**: First, I would like to thank you for reading, following, and sending me comments/reviews/PMs.

Second, I apologize for the short chapters. I did not have a concept of 'chapters' when I wrote this so I was not conscious of the word count. My editor, coelibear, tried to do her best to divide it but alas, she can only do so much.

Lastly, Regina never told me what she smoked (see Chapter 7) so we'll ever know what it was.

So there. Have a nice day lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How's Emma?" Maleficent asked. Regina was sitting under the shade of her apple tree.

"Fine, I guess. We did not really talk about it but she thanked me for saving her."

"She should. You did save her."

Regina shook her head. "But she should not have been in that situation if I was there with her. We knew the crowd and she didn't. What if I didn't check on her?"

Maleficent touched her hand that was pulling out grass. "But nothing else happened. You prevented that." Regina kept silent but stopped murdering the grass. "You really like her, don't you?"

Regina did not answer so Maleficent continued. "The three of us had a talk."

"What-"

Maleficent raised a hand to stop her. "We're fine if you're gay, Regina, or if, you know, you're only gay for Emma. We're actually happy that you found someone who makes you smile a lot." She exhaled, preparing for what she knew would probably make her friend sad. "But you know that you cannot fall in love with her, right? Not unless you tell her about what we are, and you know what that entails."

"It's none of your business, Malle." Regina said, using her friend's nickname.

"It is when you'll get hurt."

Regina did not speak again and Maleficent did the same. They sat in silence under the apple tree until the sun finally set.

#

David watched Emma as she pushed the food around her plate. When he got home after his shift, he checked on them but Regina was no longer there and Emma was still asleep. Emma did not get up until it was late in the afternoon so he was expecting her to be hungry. "Are you sure you're okay, Ems?"

Emma looked at her father and nodded. Worry was deeply etched on his face and he looked older than his almost forty years of age. "Yes, Daddy."

David reached out and stopped Emma's hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

Emma hid her face with her free hand. "I don't think I can talk about this with you."

David put down his spoon and took both of Emma's hands in his big ones. "You won't know until you try." He was expecting her to tell him about the incident Regina mentioned so he was confused with Emma's next words.

"I think I like Regina."

"Huh? Well, that's great, honey. I think I like her too especially after I saw how much she cares for you from last night."

Emma groaned and pulled away her hands and used it to cover her face again. After a while, she removed them and looked David in the eye. She knew her face was red. "I mean, I like her more than a friend. At least that's what I think I'm feeling."

"Oh." David sat back and scratched the back of his neck. The years he spent with his wife Mary Margaret had definitely been too short to prepare him for this possibility. He cleared his throat. "And does she feel the same way?"

Emma looked down at the floor. "I don't know. Sometimes I think she does because she no longer treats me like how she treats other people but then sometimes I think that maybe she's like this with her friends."

David nodded. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"She makes me very happy when she's not being too disagreeable. Actually, no, even when she's being disagreeable and annoying, I still like her, but I cannot feel this way, Daddy."

"Because you're afraid she'll stay away from you if she learns how you feel?"

Emma shook her head. Tears started to fall again and she angrily wiped them away. David immediately stood up and wrapped her in an embrace. "Shhh...sweetheart...it's going to be okay."

"No, it won't be okay because I don't have much time left!"

David released Emma and held her face between his hands. "You cannot lose hope, Emma. And you always told me that you wanted to enjoy life. You have been brave for a long time and now you are experiencing something precious. If you feel so strongly about her then don't you think you should tell her?"

Emma sniffed. "I don't know. What if, what if she hates me?"

David smiled at her tenderly. "One thing I'm sure of, Regina won't hate you for liking her. Anyone would be so lucky to be liked and loved by you."

Emma sat there and looked at her father. Something clicked and she blurted out, "How can you be so calm about this?"

David raised a hand and caressed her cheek and Emma cannot help but lean towards it.

"When your mother died, I promised her that I will do everything to keep you happy. I admit that I did not see this coming but even without making that promise, I told myself when I held you in my arms for the first time that I will always make you happy."

Emma held on to David's hand on her face and squeezed. She did not know what to say to that but she hoped that her face conveyed how she felt.

#

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina looked at Emma to see if she was feeling better. She wanted to text her last night to ask her if she was feeling better and to say good night but Maleficent's words stopped her. She cannot tell Emma her secret unless…

"What?" Emma asked.

"Huh?" Regina realized she had been staring. She turned back to the stage and pretended to listen to Director Belle give direction to the actors on stage. Emma sat beside her. As their arms brushed on top of the armchair, she felt that same static again. She moved her arm down to her lap.

Emma looked at Regina who was watching the stage and wondered if something happened since she left yesterday. Emma placed her left hand on the other girl's bicep to call her attention. When Regina's brown eyes looked at her, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Regina asked then returned to the stage. She felt Emma still looking at her. She didn't want to talk because she might blurt out something she wasn't ready to reveal. Instead, she took Emma's hand that was touching her arm, intertwined it with hers, and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm alright, Emma."

Emma leaned back, and she might have leaned her body a little to the left too so she was as close as she could be to Regina without touching her.

They sat watching in silence, fingers intertwined, until the director called everyone on stage.

**To be continued**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes**: First, the play they are doing is the Swan Lake but it will not be ballet. For those who have not seen it yet (like me), it does not have a happy ending.

Once again, thank you for all the feedback. And to the Guest Reviewer(s), if you give me a name, I'd love to thank you through PM. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

A month passed. The two spent more time with each other beyond their school activities. Saturdays were spent hanging out at Emma's house after serving in the soup kitchen. At first, Emma was hesitant to ask her to stay but the next Saturday, Regina told her she brought movies if she wanted to watch.

Emma was as happy as she can be without telling Regina her secrets. She figured it would not be fair to burden Regina with the truth about her health. She'll tell her, of course, but not now. Not yet. As for her feelings, she wanted to tell Regina but all she can think of saying was 'You know what, I think I'm falling in love with you but I'm dying so it's okay if you don't feel the same way.' That would probably not end well.

Sometimes, when Regina wasn't looking, Emma would trace the other girl's features with her eyes as if to memorize them. She loved it when Regina smiled because she rarely did that, especially around other people. As Emma got to know her better, both the good and the bad, Emma felt like she was hanging by a thread from losing her sanity in keeping it all inside.

It did not help that they had more scenes together now. Emma tried her best not to get too caught up in the romance between Princess Odette and Prince Siegfried. Regina's acting was not great but it was enough for an amateur and high school play. However, Emma still had to remind herself that she wasn't a princess that a prince was in love with.

"Company call in 10!" shouted Director Belle.

Emma put the final layer of foundation on her face. She was nervous but she hoped that once she stepped on the stage, she'd be okay. It was the first and only show of the play and she had to give it her best. Her goal was that when school returned after the week-long break, people would still be talking about it. She would probably not get another chance to do something like it again. She looked in the mirror and, once satisfied, went to the area where Director Belle was waiting.

The other cast members were already there but there was no sign of Regina. Emma had texted her earlier to ask if she wanted to go to school together but Regina replied that she had some errands to do before the play. She approached Director Belle.

"Is Regina here yet?"

"Yes. She had a problem with her costume so she's still with the design team." Then Director Belle proceeded with her pep talk until it was time for the show.

Emma took her position behind the curtains. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. A slight pressure on her back made her open her eyes.

"Break a leg, princess."

_Regina._ Emma turned to wish her the same but Regina was already walking towards her position on the left side of the stage.

The curtains opened. Emma was overwhelmed by the amount of people watching. It was a full house. She saw her father in front, who gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and began.

The play was going well. Princess Odette danced and flew with her sisters. Prince Siegfried dined and drank while potential brides were paraded in front of him. The prince's friend, Benno, suggested that they go hunting for swans after the party. It was time for Regina and Emma's scene.

When Emma finally saw Regina, her heart stopped and she forgot her line. Emma just stood there facing her. All she could think of was that Regina looked…_dashing_. Regina smiled at her, which prompted Princess Odette to finally speak. She told the prince that she and her companions were turned into swans at night by her evil stepmother and her companion, Rothbart.

Princess Odette told Prince Siegfried that true love can break their curse. The prince declared that he loves her and that he will marry her. Princess Odette agreed to go to the ball the next day so that the prince can announce their betrothal and get married.

Then the next scenes flew by until Princess Odette was dying in Prince Siegfried's arms after he made a marriage vow to the wrong woman - Rothbart's daughter disguised to look like Odette. Princess Odette took her last breath and died.

But then Prince Siegfried kissed her and Princess Odette gasped and opened her eyes.

There was total silence as the audience did not expect a deviation from the original ending. Then they clapped and shouted in glee because Princess Odette was awakened in this version. Then the curtains closed.

#

Regina did not know why she kissed Emma. The script did not say that Prince Siegfried was supposed to kiss Princess Odette nor was Princess Odette supposed to come back from the dead.

Later on, Regina would remember that throughout the play, there were moments when she imagined that it was not Prince Siegfried and Princess Odette that were exchanging words of love or dancing together, but rather, Emma and her. For now, she watched various emotions flit across Emma's wide eyes in reaction to the kiss. Regina thought of saying a few more lines as Prince Siegfried to salvage the play but then she heard the director whispering loudly from the wings. 'Close the curtains now!'

Regina helped Emma to her feet just as Belle swept towards them and told them, "You girls are going to be the death of me but the crowd loved it!" She engulfed them in a quick embrace. Then she ushered them to form their places and prepare for their bow.

Prince Siegfried was supposed to escort Princess Odette but Emma grabbed hold of her gown instead of holding on to Regina's hand. Regina smiled and clapped but inside, dread pooled in her stomach. When the curtains closed again, she made her way to where she last saw Emma but saw that she was surrounded by cast members and then her father.

Someone squealed behind Regina and she almost toppled forward from the sudden force that slammed onto her back if not for the arms wrapped around her. "We didn't know you could act!"

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm a girl of many talents."

Maleficent grinned. "I don't think Regina was acting at all," she said, looking meaningfully at Emma.

Regina followed Maleficent's line of sight and blushed. "I need to stay for a while. I will text you girls."

The three friends grinned. Then Cella said, "Tell Emma she was wonderful."

Regina waved goodbye then turned to look to where Emma was but she was no longer there. Instead, Regina came face to face with her mother who handed her a bouquet of tulips.

"You came!" she exclaimed.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Cora replied. "If your father could come, he would be here as well."

As Regina hugged her mother, she caught a glimpse of Emma leaving with David. "Mother, I just need to talk to someone. I'll meet you outside." Then she rushed towards the direction she last saw Emma.

Cora watched her daughter try to catch up with Emma and the deputy. She believed it was due for a talk with her daughter.

**To be continued**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Emma!" Regina shouted while weaving through the crowd. She exhaled when both father and daughter stopped. She saw Emma speak to her father, who nodded. Then both turned and waited for her to catch up.

"Regina," David said. "Congratulations." He smiled and tapped her on the back of the shoulder. Then turning to Emma he said, "I'll wait for you in the car."

Once alone, Regina finally focused on Emma. "You were great." She tried to smile. Emma said nothing and continued to stare down her feet. Regina took a step closer. "Emma..."

Emma looked up and Regina saw that her eyes were swirling with emotions.

"Why did you do that?" Emma whispered.

There was no point in asking what she was talking about. They were fine until she kissed her. Her chest grew tighter with the realization that the kiss made it so awkward for Emma that she was keeping her distance.

Regina mentally berated herself. What was she thinking? Emma might even be homophobic and now she just made things strained between them. She exhaled then let out a smile, attempting to lighten the mood. "I thought I'd just spice things up a bit."

Emma turned her head and watched people trickle out of the auditorium. "Spice things up..."

"Emma?" Regina called when Emma started to walk away from her. She walked faster so she can stand in front of her and bar her way out. Emma looked at her feet again but Regina saw a tear fall down her chin. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Emma looked up and Regina can see that she was crying. She was about to reach out when Emma took a step back and shook her head.

"I need to go now, Regina." Emma offered a watery smile. "You did great."

Regina watched as Emma left the theater. After a while, Cora appeared again and waved to her.

#

David drove and waited for Emma to speak. She'd been silent since she got inside the car. When Emma said good night, he asked if they could have a little celebration composed of ice cream and soda before going to sleep. Emma nodded.

David put down the tub of ice cream on the table and scooped for him and Emma. He watched as Emma swirled the spoon around her cup but did not eat. He put down his spoon and leaned back, staring at his daughter.

Emma felt his father looking at her. She smiled and took a bite of the sweet dessert.

David saw that the smile did not reach her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, daddy."

"It's Regina, isn't it?"

Emma put her spoon down and leaned in her chair too. She scratched the edge of her spoon against the wooden table. "She kissed me."

"In the play? I saw it. I was there, remember?"

"It was not part of the script."

"Well...that is true. I was expecting them to die like in the ballet."

Emma covered her face with her hands and began to sniffle. Realization finally dawned on him. He cleared his throat. Talking to one's daughter about her love life was awkward.

"You didn't want her to kiss you?"

"No! I-yes, I don't know!" Then she said in smaller voice, "She can't just kiss me when she doesn't feel the same. It's stupid to act and feel this way, but it felt good, and then she told me it was," Emma made quotation marks in the air, "just to spice things up a bit."

David finally understood the problem. He crouched in front of Emma and took her hands in his. "Emma, I think it's time you talk to her." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's finish our ice cream then go to sleep. You have the whole week to think about it."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's note**: Chapter 14 in a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes**: First, for those who went straight to this chapter (14), please make sure you've read Chapter 13 first. I posted it just a few minutes earlier.**  
**

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone again for all kinds of feedback that you are giving this story. I hope that we will all have a good night/day :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Regina followed her mother inside their house. She was about to go up the stairs when her mother asked her to come to the study.

Cora tapped the space beside her on the couch and Regina sat there. She went straight to the point. "What's going on with you and the deputy's daughter?"

"Emma. Her name is Emma. And no, nothing's going on with us. We're just friends." Regina kept her eyes on her lap.

"Look at me and repeat what you said," Cora ordered but not unkindly.

Regina looked at her mother straight in the eyes. "We're just friends, mother."

"Hmmm." Cora took a moment to study her daughter. "So she does not know that you're in love with her."

Regina looked down at her hands on her lap and let out a sigh. There was no use in lying to her mother. Cora had a knack for finding out any information she wanted. "I think I am, mother, but I also know it's not wise to feel this way."

She stood up and approached the fireplace where a photo of her mother and father was placed.

Cora stood up and followed her daughter. She looked over Regina's shoulder and also looked at her husband. It was their wedding photo and they looked so happy. She turned to her daughter. "We cannot help who we love. We just have to be sure that we're willing to face the risk and consequences in loving them."

"What do I do? I'm not sure if she feels the same way. And from her reaction to my impromptu kiss, I think I've destroyed any chance of us still becoming friends."

Cora placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. "If you want Emma to be a part of your life, the first step is to be honest with your feelings." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Think about it."

Later in her bedroom, when Regina sent Emma a 'good night' text, she didn't receive a reply.

#

Tuesday came. Regina still had not heard from Emma and she was getting worried. She sent a few more text messages and even tried calling her but still no answer. Last night, the phone operator said that the number was out of reach. Regina decided to visit Emma at home. She was going to apologize for whatever it was that she might have done wrong and then she was going to be honest if that was what Emma wanted.

Regina knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hi, Mr. Nolan. Is Emma here?"

David turned his head as if listening to something. Then he opened the door. "Come in."

Regina found herself waiting in the living room again. David went up the stairs without a word. She tried not to fidget too much. She worried her fingers atop her lap. She tried to practice her apology. She hoped it would be enough.

A shuffling noise made her look up and she saw Emma walking towards her, eyes on the floor. David was close behind. He assisted Emma in sitting down opposite Regina.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" David asked his daughter.

Emma looked up at him and whispered, "I'll be alright."

David nodded to Emma then addressed Regina. "I'm going out for a while."

Regina waited for the click of the front door before turning back to Emma. Emma's face was pale and she was breathing a little heavier than normal. Her posture was also a bit hunched. Regina thought that Emma should be in bed.

Apology forgotten, Regina knelt in front of Emma. "Are you sick again?" she asked.

Emma pulled her up and made her sit beside her with their backs leaning on the couch. Then Emma leaned on Regina's shoulder, her head tucked under Regina's chin.

Regina automatically put her hand around Emma. Emma did not speak and Regina waited for whatever Emma wanted to say or do. She can hear Emma breathing and she glanced down to see her eyes closed.

"Emma?" Regina whispered. Emma neither spoke nor moved so Regina tried again.

Emma snuggled closer, her blonde hair tickling Regina's arm. "Let's just rest for a while." she murmured.

Regina realized that Emma must be too tired and then she came and interrupted Emma's rest. After five minutes of waiting – she checked her phone – she realized that Emma had fallen asleep if the regular, though a bit labored, breathing pattern was any any indication. She felt guilty. She decided to carry Emma to her room so she will be more comfortable. She needed to exert more effort since she'll be going up the stairs so she boost her energy with a flick of her hand. And then, she moved as gently as she could so as not to jostle Emma too much. Emma stirred when Regina placed her on the bed.

"Regina?" she asked. Eyes squinting in confusion.

Regina brushed hair away from Emma's face. "Sleep."

Emma murmured in her ear, "Stay" so she climbed in bed with her. Emma then snuggled against her once again. Regina turned to kiss Emma's hair lightly.

#

Emma woke up confused because first, she was lying in bed when she distinctly remember going down the stairs. Second, she was wrapped around Regina. She remembered the first time they woke up together and decided to brush her teeth. She removed her hands around the other girl and went to the bathroom.

When Emma emerged, she found Regina sitting up on the bed. Emma walked towards her bed and sat facing her. "Hey."

"Hey," Regina replied.

"What are you doing here?"

Regina turned away. "I wanted to see you and apologize."

"For what?" Emma asked. She was not trying to play coy. She knew that they had to talk about whatever was happening between them but she got sick again when she woke up Sunday and it was only this morning that she felt well enough to stand on her own.

The doctor had checked in on her in the afternoon, and the prognosis was bad. She was getting worse and the only recourse was for her to undergo another surgery. A surgery that did not guarantee cure. She knew David cried when he thought she was sleeping. So this morning, when David brought her food, she decided to talk to him about the future. Emma told him her plans, plans that included Regina. David promised to support her. She was going to ask Regina to meet her but the latter beat her to it by coming over.

"For whatever reason that was making you ignore my calls and text messages," Regina answered.

Emma smiled but she was sure it looked sad. She took Regina's hands in hers and brushed her thumb over them. "I'm sick."

"I can see that."

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm really, really sick."

Regina stopped her thumb from brushing over her hands. "What do you mean by _really sick_?"

"There's no cure."

Emma's hands fell on the bed with a soft thump as Regina suddenly stood up. She watched as the brunette paced the floor as if not believing what she just heard. She continued, "Five years ago, I was diagnosed with a rare heart condition called Arrhythmogenic right ventricular cardiomyopathy. I won't bore you with details, but the point is my heart does not pump blood to my body properly. Eventually, my heart will cease to beat at all."

Regina choked on her words. "How long? How long do you have left?"

"I'm dying."

Regina stopped pacing and turned to Emma. She had her arms wrapped around herself and Regina realized how selfish she was being. Emma needed comfort but at the thought of not seeing her and talking to her anymore was breaking her heart as well. She simply cannot accept a life without Emma Swan. She sat down beside Emma and gathered her in her arms. "No. You won't die. I won't let you die."

"Only a miracle can save me," Emma whispered.

"I'll perform one for you." She felt Emma smile against her neck.

"Thank you," Emma whispered. "For being a good friend. I'm glad to have known you despite the circumstances that brought us together." She took a deep breath in an attempt to get her emotions in check. "And I'm sorry I did not tell you about my condition. No one in school knows except for Principal Gold because I wanted to live a normal life for as long as I can. I hope that knowing this won't change how you treat me."

Regina released Emma to look at her. She wiped the tears off Emma's face with her thumbs and held her by the cheeks. "Don't you know? I'll do anything for you."

Emma gave her a teary smile. "I think of you as my personal angel, you know, and I thank the heavens for sending you to me."

"I'm far from being an angel, Emma, but I swear I will always make you happy from now on."

"You can't promise that, Regina. Knowing us, we'll probably fight again soon," Emma joked though her face remained sad.

But Regina was serious. "I can promise you happiness with me because I will spend my life making sure you're happy and alive. You know why?"

Emma shook her head.

Regina's voice trembled as she continued. "Because I love you, Emma Swan. I'm in love with you so I can't let you die. I won't let you die. I can't live without you, you hear? I can't and I won't."

Emma's heart broke over Regina's vehement statements. She was happy to know the other girl felt the same way but it wasn't fair. She was dying. She can't… they can't... Emma stood up on shaky legs and turned away from Regina. "You can't…"

Regina stood up as well and touched her shoulder. Emma did not mean to flinch and she was about to apologize when Regina spoke. "I know I haven't been showing it well with my mercurial moods but I think it was because I was confused with my feelings. But all I've been doing was deny it and it's hurting me. Hurting us. I see that now. I love you Emma. I've loved you for a while now."

"Stop. Please...stop," Emma whispered shakily.

Regina walked around so they were facing each other. She slowly stretched out her hands so she was cupping Emma's face again. She exhaled in relief when this time Emma neither flinched nor moved away. There were tears now on both of their faces. "I can't Emma. I cannot _not_ love you." She moved a little closer. "It's okay if you don't love me back the same way."

Emma's eyes clenched shut and her body racked with spasms as she continued to cry. Regina closed the distance so that she was cradling Emma's face in her shoulder and her right hand rubbing circles on her back.

All this crying was not healthy for Emma but fresh tears flowed when she Regina tried to calm her down.

"Hush now, darling. I'm sorry for making you cry. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

Emma felt Regina wipe her own face before resting the hand on the back of her head. When her crying turned to sniffles and her heart calmed down a bit, she spoke up again.

"I love you too." Emma felt Regina squeeze her tighter. "I've loved you too for a while now. But can't you see why we can't do this? I'm dying, Regina, and I want to be fair to you."

"You're not being fair by telling me not to love you. You're only hurting yourself more and me. I want to be here for you. I won't let you go through this alone." Regina moved her head back so that they were looking at each other. "I cannot stay away. Not now, not when I know you love me too. So please, Emma, let me in."

Emma wondered how she never realized that Regina looked at her the way she looked at Regina. Like Emma was the only person worth focusing on. Like how her father looked at her mother when she was still alive and they didn't know that Emma watched them. Emma remembered her long-forgotten wish to share a love like that of her parents.

Emma laid her forehead against Regina's and took a deep breath, Regina's scent calming her inside. "Okay."

**To be continued**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Regina left when David arrived back home. She and Emma had spent their time in bed, her arms around the latter, and asked her about her plans after graduation. Emma laughed at first. She said it was ridiculous to think about the future considering her condition, until Regina stared hard at her.

So Emma told her that she had always dreamt of becoming a police like her father, either in Maine or in another city. Regina smiled at that and said that she was also thinking of following in her mother's footsteps. She did not like the political side of it but she saw how her mother made a difference in their community and she'd like to do the same. Emma tried calling her Mayor Mills but she scrunched her face since it did not sound like Regina but Regina's mother.

Regina asked if she wanted to travel, and Emma said it would be amazing to see the world but then she would need a lot of money. Regina promised that when she got better, they would go and see the world one city at a time. Emma became quiet after that but turned so she was nuzzling Regina's neck. In response, Regina pulled her tighter into her and kissed the top of her head.

They were silent for a while, content to simply bask in each other's warmth. Then Regina cleared her throat. "Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I your girlfriend now?" Emma raised her head to look at her.

Regina's breath faltered when Emma closed the distance between their lips. It was chaste but she tingled all the way from her head to the tips of her toes despite the rough, chapped lips upon hers. And she apparently closed her eyes too because she did not see Emma's hand move to cup her cheek. She opened her eyes when she felt the caress.

Regina's voice was hoarse. "That was a 'yes' then?" She took Emma's caressing fingers and intertwined them with her own.

"I feel like I'm being selfish for wanting to tie you to me like that but I'd like to have this...have you for as long as I can," Emma answered.

Regina brought their entwined hands to her mouth and kissed Emma's. "You're not being selfish for taking what I offered. Right now, I can say that I want forever with you if you'll have me."

Emma kissed her again. Regina understood what Emma cannot say. As Emma continued to kiss her, everything around them seemed to fade. She will have forever with Emma. Regina will make sure of that.

**To be continued**.

* * *

**Author's note**: I know, I know. This was very, very short.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Make sure you read Chapter 15 first.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Emma's condition worsened by the end of the week. When school came back, Emma was not there. Regina decided to seek help. Emma may not want others to learn about her sickness but Regina cannot stand by and do nothing. Emma can get angry at her once she gets better. By lunch, Regina decided to consult her friends.

"Ula, I need help in creating a potion." Regina asked. From their regular "bonding" sessions, Regina had hope that Ula can help her since Ula's mother was a great potion-maker.

Ula swallowed her sandwich. "What do you need it for?"

Regina looked to Maleficent and the latter put an arm around her shoulder. "Emma...she's sick and…" She took a deep breath and felt Maleficent pull her closer. "I can't let her die."

Ula put down her food and moved to sit beside her. "I may have a solution to that in one of our books. Let's go to my house later and check it out."

"Cella and I will be coming too," Maleficent added and turned to Cella for confirmation. Cella nodded and reached out to squeeze Regina's hand.

#

The four girls spent the whole afternoon after school browsing thru books that Ula was able to gather. They did not find any potion specific to curing Emma's sickness but Cella found something that can boost a person's health.

"I think we can start with that," Regina said. She got the book from Ula and started reading it. "The ingredients are common enough so I think we can make it." She turned to Ula. "But I don't have any experience in making a potion. Will you help me?"

"Of course," Ula answered.

Maleficent sat up from where she was lying on the bed. "Then you have to convince Emma to drink that stuff."

"I can do that," Regina said.

"What are you going to tell her?" Maleficent asked and looked to the other two who motioned for her to continue. "Does she even know what you are?"

Regina closed the book and hugged it. "I'll tell her when she's better."

"But don't you think she has to know now? I think it'll make it easier for her to accept whatever treatment you propose," Maleficient insisted.

"I—what if the price is something that I cannot pay?"

Cella and Ula flocked towards her. Ula touched her arm. "She will know one way or another. You cannot keep something like this from her, not if you're going to heal her and especially not if you want to be together. And I've known you your whole life. You've never acted this way towards anyone, not even Daniel, and you liked him for a long time."

Maleficent got up from the bed and joined the group, hugging Regina from behind. "If you love her then I think she has the right to know."

Regina held on to Maleficent's arm and looked at Cella and Ula. "I'm scared."

Regina was scared that the price will be the same thing her parents had to pay. Such was the downside to being of a magical nature. They were not witches nor warlocks and did not call themselves that. They just had capabilities of doing the unnatural. Keeping their nature a secret from the _commons_ (non-magical humans) was one of the things that kept their kind alive. Their ancestors were burned at the stakes and stoned to death so a council was formed and they passed a magical law: Misfortune shall befall a common who learns about them.

Cora did not tell her husband Henry until Regina, as young child, unknowingly did magic. As a result, Henry had to stay away from the family. Otherwise, unfortunate things will continue to happen to him. He tried to stay with them but the last draw was when they had to rush him to the hospital because he almost drowned in the tub. Cora begged him to leave after that for his own protection.

Regina's friends were fortunate that both their parents were of the same nature. And now, she followed in her mother's footsteps. She'd fallen in love with a common.

#

"Hey." Regina smiled as she watched Emma sit up and smile back at her. It was a Friday and she went straight to the Nolans' after school. She wanted to see Emma earlier but making the potion took more time than she expected. Now she clutched the finished product in her hand.

"I missed you," Emma said, one hand outstretched towards Regina, which the latter clasped with her free hand.

Regina kissed Emma's forehead, which made the sick girl hum in satisfaction. "I have something for you," she said, showing the thermos.

"What's that?"

"It's apple juice." Regina unscrewed the top and handed the container to her girlfriend.

Emma peered inside then glanced back at Regina. "To keep the doctors away?"

"That's the plan," Regina answered. She watched as Emma drank the mixture and prodded her to finish it all.

"Hmm." Emma licked her lips. "It tastes different than those Daddy usually buys at the store. Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Really?"

Regina took the thermos and closed it again. "Well, the girls helped me but the fruit was from my tree." She put down the container at the floor and laid beside Emma. She placed an arm around her and Emma put her head on Regina's shoulder.

"You have an apple tree?" Emma asked.

"Yes. My father gave me a sapling when I was a kid and now it's a full-grown tree."

"You never talk about your father."

Regina closed her eyes. "He's...away. Emma, I—I don't want to talk about him now. Someday I'll tell you the story just...not now."

"I'm sorry," Emma said contritely.

"No, no it's okay." Regina opened her eyes and glanced down at her. "I'd rather talk about you. I missed you and I'd like to take you out tomorrow," she said afterwards.

"I'd love to go out with you but I can barely go downstairs without help."

"Well, I will be here tomorrow anyway so let's see how you're feeling," Regina said to compromise. Emma, sweet Emma, smiled at her and Regina felt positive about tomorrow.

"Okay," Emma finally relented. "Now, tell me what I've missed in school."

**To be continued**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

There was a text waiting for her when she woke up. Regina swiped her phone open and smiled at the message.

_I'm taking you up on that date you mentioned yesterday._

Regina sat up and her fingers moved quickly. _See you in 30 minutes._

After 29 minutes, Regina knocked on the Nolans' door. Emma opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina moved closer and kissed Emma on the cheek. She looked better. The shadows beneath Emma's eyes were lighter though she still looked sick. At least she was already standing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Daddy already left but he gave me his permission to go out."

Regina extended a hand, which Emma took, and led the way to the car after locking the house.

"Where are we going?"

Regina opened the passenger side and buckled Emma in. "It's a surprise."

Emma pouted and Regina cannot help but kiss it away. When Emma smiled again, Regina closed the door and went to the driver's side.

"Look behind you," Regina said, pointing to the back seat while keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

Emma turned and saw a basket and a big blanket. "We're going on a picnic?"

Regina turned to her for a second and smiled. "Yes."

Emma smiled back and entwined her fingers with Regina's that were resting on the center console. "I love picnics."

Regina raised their clasped hands and kissed the back of Emma's. "We're here."

Emma looked around confused. "Uh, this is your house."

"Yes."

Emma looked around while Regina parked the car. "We're having the picnic here?"

Regina got out of the car and helped Emma out. "Yes. I want to take you out but I also wanted to make sure that I have things readily in hand in case you get tired again." After a beat she asked, "Is this okay?"

Emma smiled and kissed her. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

#

Emma woke up that morning feeling refreshed. She still felt weak but her chest felt lighter and she could actually sit up without wincing. She knew what she wanted to do first. She got up and walked towards the bathroom and pumped a fist upon reaching it. She got in the shower after removing her clothes and raised her face towards the water. She closed her eyes and smiled while she lathered her hair. It felt like a long time since she took a nice bath. After ensuring that she had scrubbed away all the dirt and bad odor from being confined to the bed, she dried herself and went on to dress herself fit for a date.

Yes, a date. Whatever Regina put in that apple juice, Emma wanted to let her know that she was thankful. She was going to spend the day with her because she might only get this day. And she will call it a date because she had never been on one and this might be her only chance. Then she remembered that she had to let Regina know that she's feeling better.

Emma smiled when she saw a message from Regina. It was the photo her girlfriend took of them before leaving last night. Emma looked tired but there was a grin on her face as Regina kissed her cheek. There was a note below it saying 'see you tomorrow sweetheart!' Emma's chest tightened at Regina's optimism and for a moment she feared that she's gotten sick again. She typed, 'I'm taking you up on that date you mentioned yesterday' and when there was no immediate answer, she went down and decided to surprise David with breakfast.

David was surprised when he opened his bedroom door and there was Emma holding a tray filled with coffee, egg and toast. He probably would have hugged her if she wasn't carrying anything. She was already asleep when he came home so it was only that morning that Emma was able to tell him about her day. She also told him that Regina gave her apple juice, and that she woke up feeling much better. David joked that she should ask Regina for a steady supply of it. Then Emma asked if she could spend the day with Regina and David kissed her on the forehead and said, "Of course, princess."

David had already left when Emma received a reply from Regina. She sat by the window as she waited for Regina. When she saw Regina's pull up in front of her house, Emma pulled on a light sweater and went to open the door. She took Regina's offered hand and let her girlfriend buckle her seat belt. She was excited to learn that they were going on a picnic and hoped that there will not be a lot of people at the Picnic Grove at this time. She wanted Regina to herself for now. Then she was surprised when Regina brought her to her house.

Emma had never been inside Regina's house. She had never asked Regina why they never hung out there before because she understood that it was the mayor's house, and politicians, like wealthy families, love their security. She had met Cora Mills in person because of David but she would also like to meet the woman as Regina's girlfriend someday.

A tuna sandwich and a glass of apple juice later, Emma sat resting against a big tree that provided shade for their picnic. Regina explained that it was the apple tree from which she picked the apple for her juice.

"This tree is magic," Emma said quietly.

Regina opened her eyes and looked up from where she was laying her head on Emma's lap. Green eyes gazed back at her tenderly. "It is." She raised a hand and caressed Emma's cheek and when the latter clasped it with her own and pressed a kiss on the palm, Regina reciprocated by pulling their entwined hands and kissing Emma's knuckles. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

Emma brushed Regina's hair with her free hand. "I want to spend it with you again."

"I want that, too."

Emma smiled. "But I think I should spend the day with daddy instead if I'm still feeling okay. Tomorrow is his day off and he might want to do something."

"Of course," Regina answered. Of course, she understood. If she was in David's place, she would also want to spend the day with her daughter. Maybe she could come by at night. She was about to ask when Emma spoke up.

"What if you spent the day with us?"

"I don't want to intrude on your father-daughter bonding."

"You won't be intruding at all. David knows how important you are to me and I believe he wanted to get the recipe for the juice."

Regina laughed. If all turns out okay, she might just teach David. "Okay, I'll come by at lunch." Regina sat up and leaned beside Emma. "So, what would you like to do now?"

Emma grinned and moved her face closer to Regina until her lips hovered over her girlfriend's. "Now, I'd like to thank you for the apple juice."

Regina did not need any clarification.

#

Their bliss did not last long. Emma's health declined a few hours after lunch. At first, Emma thought she was just getting sleepy but then she felt her chest ache and for a while, she was short of breath. Regina panicked and offered to bring her to the hospital but Emma insisted that she must have stayed in the sun too long. Regina looked at her in disbelief for trying to make her believe such a lie. While the tree provided shade and cool air, Regina had made sure that they came inside the house where it was cool before noon.

As a compromise, Regina offered to bring Emma home. When Emma did not refuse, Regina was assured that she was feeling worse than she was admitting. She was alarmed when she had to assist Emma to stand up from the couch and practically carry her to the car. Emma was fine this morning and then suddenly, she was as weak as she was last night. That's when Regina realized that the potion only provided temporary reprieve. She could not make Emma drink the juice her whole life. She needed to find a permanent cure.

Regina tucked Emma in bed and lay beside her on top of the covers. Emma was lying on her back but her face was turned towards her. She watched as Emma breathed in and out.

"It's rude to stare."

"People can call me rude if I can stare at you when I want to."

Emma smiled though her eyes remained closed. "I'd stare back at you but I'm so tired I can't even keep my eyes open."

Regina began brushing Emma's hair. "Sleep, darling. We can have a staring contest later when you wake up."

There was a mumble and if Regina was not looking at Emma's face, she would have missed Emma telling her I love you. When Emma's breathe evened out, Regina swiped her phone open and sent Maleficent a text.

_I need another cure._

**To be continued**_._


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for the feedback. I believe this next chapter is the one many have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Regina watched Emma's chest rise and fall. It was a Tuesday morning but when she called Emma to greet a good morning, it was David who answered. He said that Emma had a rough night and it was only now that she'd been able to fall asleep. So instead of going to school, she went to visit her girlfriend.

After leaving Emma's home last Saturday, she went straight to Maleficent's place. They pored over whatever books her friend had. They found a book on healing, which was a spell that they were both novices in. They spent Sunday and Monday evening practicing it.

_"Did you ask your mom for help?" Maleficent asked when Regina pulled her hair in frustration after failing to heal a shallow cut she made on her own finger._

_"Of course." She slumped against the couch and covered her eyes with an arm. Maleficent sat down beside her._

_"What did she say?"_

_"She said that although magic can heal, Emma is very sick. It will take great magic to help her but even then, there is no assurance. Magic has its limits."_

_"Can't your mom do it?"_

_Regina uncovered her face and turned towards her friend. "She said she'll try but she does not believe she can do it."_

_"Oh." Maleficent pulled Regina in a hug. "I don't know anyone else who possesses the ability and that much power other than your mom. No offense to my parents."_

_Regina brushed off a lone tear. "That's why I'm doing everything I can."_

Emma whimpered and Regina immediately stood up and tried to soothe her, brushing her hair softly. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. Shhh."

Emma's forehead lost its frown and she returned to her peaceful slumber. Regina made up her mind. She had to try. She was finally able to heal the cut on her finger yesterday. She closed her eyes trying to remember what she and Maleficent had practiced. When she had mentally ran through the steps and the words, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Regina stretched out her hand over Emma's chest and called forth her power, murmuring the incantation. Nothing seemed to happen so she repeated the words with more conviction and summoned power from deep within her.

She imagined Emma smiling at her and then laughing at one of her jokes._ I will make you happy._

She remembered that night they went to the party and she remembered the drunk man touching Emma. Regina had felt Emma's fear and she felt renewed anger towards the man and guilt for failing in protecting Emma from that situation. _I will keep you safe._

She saw in her mind the first time Emma collapsed and then confessed that she was sick. She saw Emma's sunken eyes and barely able to move. She felt Emma's heart getting weak every day. She saw Emma taking her last breath. _NO! You will not die!_

Regina felt her body trembling and heat shooting through her veins. It was uncomfortable but not painful. She can feel her magic around the room and though she tried to open her eyes, she was feeling and seeing too much that she cannot stop. _Heal Emma, heal Emma, heal Emma._

"Re-Regina?"

_Heal Emma._

"Regina…"

_Heal Emma._

"Stop, Regina…"

_Heal Emma._

"Stop…"

_Heal Em-_

It was weak but the grasp on her hand brought her back and her eyes shot open still unseeing. Everything was silent except for her panting and Emma's labored breathing.

"Emma!" Regina clasped the hand touching hers and knelt on the floor facing Emma. "You're awake." She smiled softly.

Emma looked around the room before meeting her eyes. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. It did not register immediately what Emma was asking about. She had yet to come down from the high of doing that much amount of magic. She brushed Emma's hair, wanting any type of contact with her girlfriend.

"There was…there were white stuff in the air and they were twinkling and you were murmuring and I tried calling you but you didn't seem to hear me," Emma answered, wide-eyed. That stopped Regina's heart. She wanted to play dumb but it was hardly the time to lie to Emma.

"I was trying to heal you."

"Heal me? How?"

"With magic."

Emma closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she asked. "What?"

Regina did not see fear in Emma's eyes but there was confusion and concern in them. She could hear Emma's unspoken question of whether she might be also sick in the head. She sighed and stood up from her kneeling position to sit on the bedside chair. All without letting go of Emma's hand because her girlfriend would not let her. It gave her the strength to tell the truth.

Regina held Emma's hand with both her hands now. She clasped it more fully but anytime during her revelation, Emma can easily pull away from her. She made sure to look at her girlfriend's eye so that she'll know that she was telling the truth. "I have magic."

Regina waited for a reaction but Emma only looked at her as if waiting for her to continue. So she did. "I was born with this capability. Those who are not like us call us witches and warlocks. Many of us don't like to be called as such because history had been cruel to us. But that's a story for another time." She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding in. "I have magic, Emma, and I was...I am trying to use it to help you."

Emma was staring at her and Regina could imagine the hundreds of questions that she must have been clamoring to ask. But she did not expect the one that Emma first asked.

"Is Harry Potter real?"

Regina was stunned and it took her a moment to finally form a reply, just in time to see a grin spreading across Emma's face. She cannot help but smile back. "I'll have to ask Ms. Rowling."

Emma pulled her hand back, bringing Regina with it. "Will you hold me?"

"Oh, of course." Regina moved towards the bed and laid down on her side facing Emma. "You're not...you're not angry?"

Emma looked confused. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because..." Regina's voice trailed off because why indeed should Emma be angry? Then she realized that she was expecting Emma to ask her to leave, not stay in bed with her. "Well...then...do you have any more questions?"

"Just one." Emma's voice was serious and Regina waited with bated breath. "Are you telling the truth about magic?"

"I will never lie to you, Emma." When Emma's eyebrow raised, Regina amended her answer. "Not unless it's for your safety."

Emma was once again looking at her and Regina knew she was trying to read her eyes. After a while, Emma moved closer and laid her head on top of Regina's shoulder. Regina's arms automatically wrapped around her.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool actually. Not many people can say they have a magical girlfriend."

Regina chuckled lightly. Emma truly was one of a kind. When Emma looked up and their eyes met, Regina saw a sad smile gracing her girlfriend's face and it reminded her that Emma had accepted death long before they became friends. She felt her heart break a little more. "I'm surprised that you're not asking me to stay away from you. Not many people will have a similar reaction."

"Well," Emma started after a pause, "I have been praying for a miracle for years. Maybe you're my miracle."

"Emma…"

"Wait, let me speak first."

Regina gave her a gentle squeeze as a signal to continue.

"I believe that you're my miracle whether your magic works or not. I think that I am much happier since you came into my life." A deep breath. "Have you ever had that moment where you're so happy that you think that you're ready to die? Well, it might be quite morbid of me to think that considering I am dying but you know, I had that moment when you told me you love me. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to leave you. Not now that I finally understand why people go crazy for love. But then again, if I'm finally going to die, I'm glad that I had you at least before I go."

Emma raised her upper body so that she's staring straight into Regina's eyes. "So whether your magic works or not, you'll always be my miracle. Okay? I need you to understand that you're my magic. And if I do not make it, then I hope you will continue to use your ability to help others."

"Okay." Regina knew she was also crying but decided to brush Emma's tears instead. "I love you so much." Emma lowered herself again so that her face was tucked against Regina's neck.

It was a long time before their tears eventually subsided. Regina talked about her dreams for them again and Emma kissed her sweetly when she couldn't find the right words to say in reply. Tears came in random moments, as well as silence when words were not enough. What was enough in that moment was that they were together, both breathing, and holding on to hope.

**To be continued**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes:** Hi Ango! Your ideas are interesting but I don't know how to fit those in this story. Thanks though. Maybe someone can take that prompt?

(To everyone, three chapters to go.)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The morning found Regina still wrapped around Emma. They eventually fell asleep, both tired from the emotional turmoil they had yesterday. Though she did not want to, Regina voiced her intention of going home to let Emma rest. But Emma did not want to let go of her and, with David's insistence (he came to check up on them) and after a quick call to Mayor Mills, Regina happily stayed.

David brought them food in Emma's bedroom. During dinner, Regina insisted that Emma at least finish a piece of plain bread bun and the soup. Afterwards, David helped his daughter do her business in the bathroom. Then Emma and Regina went back to snuggling under the covers. It was not long before Emma drifted off to sleep.

Regina did not go to sleep yet though. She stared at the ceiling, thinking. She was not brought up with a religion although she knew that there was, or were, higher powers that may or may not listen to mortals' wishes. But Emma believed in miracles and she prayed. So Regina decided that maybe, just maybe, if she prayed to Emma's God and pleaded with her heart, Emma's God might listen to her.

Regina prayed that Emma would live. That they would grow old and die together. And she bargained that if it was medically possible, she will share half of her heart with Emma. Her last thought before she fell asleep was the possibility of having a home with Emma with at least two kids.

#

Regina woke up needing to pee. She slowly removed her arms from under Emma and walked towards the bathroom. After washing her hands and face, she went back to the bed to find her girlfriend awake and staring at the ceiling. When she approached her, she noticed that Emma looked much paler and was short of breath, one of her hands clasping her chest.

"Emma?"

Emma turned her head slightly to look at her. "Hey—can you—can you call David?"

Regina knelt on the bed beside Emma and held her free hand. Panic rose in her throat. "Emma? What should I do?"

"Call dad. Please."

Regina scampered from the bed and opened the door. Her eyes only left Emma a second enough to shout. "Mr. Nolan! MR. NOLAN!"

A noise from the other room signaled that David had woken up. Regina ran back to Emma's bed. "We need to bring you to the hospital."

"No—" A gasp broke whatever she was going to say. Emma's face contorted in pain and her knuckles were turning white. The door flew open and David ran towards the bed.

"Emma!" David's hand shook as he checked his daughter. He did the usual routine when Emma had an episode but he knew that this was worse than in the past. "Sweetheart, open your eyes please."

Emma was slow to open her eyes but when she did, Regina and David saw that they were dilated. Emma gasped again. "I love you…both." Another gasp. "I—"

"I need you to hold on, Emma! The ambulance will be here soon," David pleaded.

Regina let go of Emma's hand and grabbed her phone. She dialed her last hope.

"Regina."

"Mom—Emma's dying."

Mayor Mills appeared outside Emma's open bedroom door. Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. "Please mom."

David finally noticed the new arrival and if he was not distraught, he might have been surprised.

Emma looked at Regina's mom and tried to smile. "It's—it's nice to—meet—you—Mayor Mills." Another gasp.

Cora Mills sat beside Emma, looked at the girl intently and then at David. "May I?"

David looked confused at the question but Regina put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She's here to help. Just… I will explain later." David finally stood up and nodded.

Cora gently removed Emma's hand on her heart and placed her other hand on top. "This won't hurt. Just close your eyes." Emma complied and Cora began. Her hand glowed and she murmured softly until her words became clearer and louder upon her every repetition. Regina and David both watched as purple light covered both people on the bed which then eventually subsided. Cora stood up.

Regina gasped at the unconscious figure. "Emma!"

"What happened?" David demanded as he followed Regina back to the bed. Regina looked up at her mother.

Cora shook her head. "I'm sorry. I cannot heal her but I tried to remove her pain. The doctors will have to do their magic now." She stood up and looked at David. "The ambulance is here."

David heard the frantic knocking on the door and he carried his daughter downstairs. Regina followed but then paused to look at her mother. "Thank you for trying."

Cora approached her daughter. "I'm sorry I can't do more. Come, you need to be with Emma."

#

Regina followed the ambulance with her eyes. Cora did not say anything else while she drove and when they arrived at the hospital, she dropped Regina where the ambulance stopped as well. Two doctors met them at the entrance and Emma was rushed to the operating room. Everything after that was a blur. David and Regina waited outside, both unmoving, except when a doctor or nurse stepped out of the room. Cora left them to talk to another doctor to discuss possible outcomes for Emma.

It felt like they had been waiting forever when Emma's cardiologist eventually came out. His head was bowed and when he looked up, his eyes were shining. Regina felt her heart stop.

All three approached the doctor. "How is she?" David asked urgently.

The doctor shook his head. "There's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry. I think it is best that you spend the remaining time with her. She's unconscious and I'm not sure if she'll wake up again but she might still hear you."

The operating room door opened and a nurse wheeled out Emma on a bed, her skin so pale and her closed eyes with huge shadows underneath. An oxygen tube was connected to her. David walked beside Emma, holding her hand. Regina followed after the nurses assisting Emma. She barely registered the hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Regina," her mother whispered. Regina only nodded in acknowledgement.

When they finally arrived in Emma's designated private room, Regina waited outside and let David spend time with Emma alone. From the slightly open door, she watched as David moved his face close to Emma's ear and she knew that he was saying his goodbye. His shoulders shook and Regina felt the need to console the man but she cannot move. Not when she can barely keep herself together. She closed the door and turned her back from the room. She met her mother's sad eyes.

Regina remembered when her dad said goodbye, and she knew that Cora understood what she was feeling. She rushed towards her mother's open arms. "Mom—I can't—I can't live without her." Regina rasped out. Then there were no more words as her body was racked with tears.

Cora did not say anything since words will not fix Emma's heart. She gently rubbed her daughter's back and let her cry. They stood there until David approached them. She acknowledged his presence with a nod. "David."

Regina removed herself from her mother's arms and wiped her tears. David addressed her. "You can go in now. I need to arrange her medical records."

Cora butted in. "I'm sure the hospital will understand if you do that later."

David smiled sadly. "It's okay. It's Regina's turn now anyway so I might as well do this."

Regina understood that David needed to clear his mind, otherwise, he might break down. So she did what she knew Emma would do if David was sad—offer comfort to the man who have already lost someone and will soon lose another loved one. Regina closed the distance between them and embraced him. She felt David tense up for a second and then relax. Then he awkwardly raised his right arm and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

Regina stepped back and nodded. Without another word, she went inside Emma's room.

**To be continued**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: **This is the part that some are dreading while some are looking forward to. I hope that you will stick around after this chapter. The next chapter that I will be posting in a couple of days is the last chapter and will explain some things plus the epilogue.

Lastly, I borrowed something from another movie and used it here. The person who can guess what movie I am pertaining to and what it is that I borrowed will get a little surprise.

Sorry for the long notes. Again, thank you for the responses and reviews are much appreciated. I hope you will all enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._..

The sound of the heart monitor comforted Regina. It meant that Emma was still alive even if she was unconscious. Her hand was cold to the touch. There were no more worry lines on Emma's forehead. Regina sat on the bed facing Emma. She traced her girlfriend's face with a finger. She felt tears start to fall again from her eyes but she paid them no heed.

"I can't let you go, you know," Regina whispered. "If you die, I'll live. But I know I won't be the same. You're the one for me, Emma. You hear that? I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Regina looked down and saw Emma looking at her. "You're awake! Let me call the doctor." She moved to do so but the hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked back questioningly at Emma, who slightly shook her head.

"They can't do anything anymore," Emma whispered.

Regina sat back and brushed Emma's cheek with her thumb. After a moment, Emma spoke up again. "Please check on my dad every once in a while. He doesn't have anyone else anymore and he told me that he'll never date again because no one can replace my mom."

"I know how he feels," Regina replied grimly.

Emma looked sadly at her. She raised an arm and placed it on top of Regina's that was against her cheek. "You have so much love to give, Regina. You have to try and find love again."

"I don't know if I can."

Emma stared at her. "Kiss me, please."

Regina immediately obliged and their lips pressed again and again until tears began to flow from Emma's eyes. Then she gasped. Emma released her hand and haltingly said, "Now you can call the doctor."

"Wha—"

Emma closed her eyes and the monitor's beep turned erratic.

"NO!" Regina pressed the red button that will signal the nurses of any emergency in the room and clasped Emma's hand again. "No no no no! Wake up, Emma. Wake up!"

Regina felt strong arms pull her away from Emma. Nurses hooked Emma into a defibrillator.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted and pressed the paddle electrodes on Emma's chest.

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

_NO!_

Regina watched as the doctor shook his head and the nurses turned off the machine they used to revive Emma. "Time of death is…"

"NO!" Regina brushed off the hands holding her and rushed towards Emma. "No, Emma!" Then she plunged her hand inside Emma's chest until she felt what must be Emma's heart. She gently clasped it with her hand and gave it a squeeze.

_Beep._

Regina looked at the machine. She felt a tingle of hope. She squeezed again.

_Beep._

Regina saw a tiny spike before it flatlined again. She gave a stronger squeeze.

_Beep. Beep._

Another firm squeeze.

_Beep. Beep._

Regina wiped off the tears blurring her vision with her free hand and squeezed harder. "Emma, sweetheart, open your eyes." A forceful stream of magic flowed from her body down her hands into Emma's chest and Regina felt as if she was being sucked from inside out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep..._

Emma gasped, her body arching upwards and suspended for two seconds before falling back into the bed until she was lying flat once again. Slowly, as if simply waking up, she opened her eyes and her gaze found Regina. Emma smiled, albeit, weakly. "Hey."

Regina's vision was starting to blur but she fought against the nausea. She slowly removed her hand from Emma's chest cavity and placed her other hand on Emma's cheek. "Hey." She whispered. She smiled tearfully and kissed Emma before she collapsed.

**To be continued**.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes**:

First, I'd like to address the concern about Regina fainting. It did not occur to me that some might interpret it as Regina dying. Regina is alive. Relax :)

Second, congratulations to **charmiaj** for guessing the correct movie. I borrowed Regina's savior act from the Matrix Reloaded.

Last but not the least, I would like to thank you all for reading and for the feedback. I'm so happy that you read my story until the end. I appreciate every comment/message and even the general notice for a new follow/favorite. THANK YOU. This will help me improve myself as a writer. You've all been very nice and I am still amazed with the attention this story has garnered. THANK YOU.

So there. I hope to "see" you all again soon and I hope you will have a day as lovely as you. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Emma blew her girlfriend a kiss from the stage. Regina mimed catching it with a hand and then giving the closed fist a kiss before drawing it to her heart. With a grin, Emma went down the steps and was hugged by David. Momentarily withdrawing her attention from Regina, Emma hugged her father back. When David leaned away, Emma could see he was teary-eyed.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma," he whispered, trying to hold his emotions at bay but failing.

"Oh, dad. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Well, that is true," David replied, letting Emma go and wiping off a traitorous tear.

Emma chuckled as she straightened her toga uniform. Hand in hand, they went back to their respective seats and watched as the rest of the graduating batch received their diplomas. After 30 minutes, the master of ceremony declared the end of the program. Caps were thrown high into the air and people clasped each other's hands or back in congratulations, in farewell, in gratitude, and to remind each other about the party tonight at Cella's. Ula's flyers promised it will be a _magical_ night.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and twirled her around straight into her arms. Then other girls joined in their celebratory hug, and they all cried and laughed until Emma gasped, "I can't breathe!"

Maleficent gave both Regina and Emma a peck on their cheeks before Cella grabbed them in front of a hired photographer for a group picture. After what seemed like a hundred photos of different pairings and groupings, Regina's friends—now also Emma's friends—bid them goodbye and made them promise to be at the party.

"I wouldn't miss it," Emma assured Cella.

Regina waved goodbye to their friends. Emma grabbed her hand and she followed as Emma walked towards David, who was talking with her mother. Then she walked a bit faster so that they were walking side by side. "We're done with high school."

Emma gave her hand a squeeze. "One thing off our bucket list."

"One step closer to our dreams," Regina replied.

Emma did not look at her but Regina can see the smile with her peripheral vision. Nothing else was said. When their parents walked up to meet them, Regina whispered, "I'll come by right after we eat."

"Okay," Emma whispered back.

"Congratulations, Emma," Mayor Mills said, extending a hand.

Emma shook the mayor's hand. "Thank you." She replied, smiling at the woman who, in just a short time, became endeared to her.

It felt like it was so long ago when Regina brought her back from the dead. When they stopped kissing, chaos ensued in her hospital room. David rushed towards her while the doctors and nurses began shouting in panic. Of course, if you saw someone plunging a hand into someone's chest and then bringing the dead back to life, wouldn't you panic too? The next thing Emma knew, she was back in her bedroom with David and Regina.

Later on, Regina explained that Cora transported them back to the Nolan's house so that she can erase everyone's memory in the hospital, including the ambulance medics who brought her. And when Emma's neighbors asked about her condition, Cora took care of it as well. Any record of Emma being in the hospital that day also disappeared. David's memory was spared because Cora, who appeared hours later, said that if Emma was to be a part of their family, then David can know about their secret too. Emma was not sure whose face was redder - hers or David's. (David later admitted that he would have freaked out too but he was just very thankful to have Emma back.)

Emma asked how Regina cured her. Cora was the one who answered, and she had this very proud smile on her face. She was very proud of her daughter. The mayor explained that when Regina held her heart and squeezed it, she had not only restarted it through the pumping motion but she also transferred magic to Emma's heart. For the commons like Emma's doctors, Emma's heart will look just like any regular healthy heart. For people like them, however, they will see magic surrounding Emma's heart and pumping it. Apparently, magic cannot heal her heart but it can help keep it alive.

When Emma asked how she would explain her sudden recovery, Cora Mills said to simply say that miracles do happen.

Then Cora turned to Regina and asked her to turn off the light with magic. Regina waved her hand but nothing happened. Regina turned to her mother, confused, and Cora smiled at her sadly. "Magic comes at a price and what you did, it required great magic. Your magic must have all transferred to Emma."

Emma looked at Regina and saw her looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina looked up and though she had tears in her eyes, she was smiling. "I'd pay the same price if you get to live one more day, Emma."

Emma hugged Regina and began crying too and Cora left the room to allow them some privacy. When both girls calmed down, Emma wiped Regina's eyes. "Thank you."

Regina wiped Emma's tears as well. She was still too emotional and had not fully grasped the fact that Emma was healthy and breathing and here in her arms once again. "I told you I cannot let you go."

Emma kissed her girlfriend, unsure of what to say. Then she remembered something Cora said. "Regina, when your mom said that your magic is in me, does that mean I have magic now?"

Regina thought about what she had read and learned from other people. "I don't know if you are. At least I do not think so. Magic is a part of us; it resides in our whole being. It's like blood because it's everywhere. We don't need it to live but it's there. Mother said that it's wrapped around your heart so it might be that it's just there. But who knows, you might get to do magic someday. We can check if you want. But not now. Now, you need to rest."

Emma had another question though. "Do you feel like something is missing in you? Since you said that magic resides in your whole being?"

Regina held Emma's face with both hands and looked straight into green eyes. "I do feel like something is missing." Emma tried to look away but Regina stopped her. "Let me finish?" After a moment, Emma looked at her again and Regina continued. "I do feel like something is missing but when you were dying, I felt like I was dying too. I was being truthful when I said that I will pay the same price if you get to live one more day. So I might miss magic…but I need you more."

Emma gave Regina a lingering kiss, which made the latter hum. Regina can feel something different—good different—with Emma and she wondered if it was her magic reaching out to its previous owner. Regina whispered, "So this is what it feels like to have a magical girlfriend."

Emma laughed and Regina joined her. Needing more contact, she hugged Emma tightly, pressing the side of her head against Emma's heart to listen to its beat. Emma held Regina, one hand by the waist and one hand on her hair, idly brushing it with a thumb.

After listening to Emma's heart for about a minute, Regina whispered from her position, "It's beating so strongly, Emma."

Emma tilted Regina's head slightly so that they were looking at each other. "It's because of you, Regina. And only for you."

The next thing Emma knew, soft warm lips were pressing once again against hers and everything else faded away.

#

**Five years later…**

"We're getting married tomorrow," Emma whispered.

"Yes we are, deputy." Regina replied. She went on to unknot Emma's tie and unbutton her uniform until her fiancée was left in her tank top and trousers.

"Thanks," Emma murmured, then exchanged her trousers with cotton shorts and sat back on the couch, pulling Regina with her. "I cannot wait to start my life as your wife."

"I'm sure you can wait a few more hours," Regina joked. Emma replied with a grin and kissed her on her forehead.

Regina kissed her back on the forehead too and another on Emma's heart before placing her ear beside it to listen to its gentle beats. Sometimes, when they cuddle, Regina would find herself doing the same thing. Even when Emma was asleep, Regina would rest her head on top of Emma's chest just so she can hear her heart. One time, Emma realized what she was doing.

_"Those heart beats are not going anywhere, you know," Emma had said. When Regina looked up, Emma continued, "just like I'm not going anywhere."_

After five years, Emma's heart was still beating strong, and Cora Mills was right when the doctors declared her recovery a miracle. And to top that, Emma never got sick since that time, not even with sniffles.

"What are you thinking?" Emma finally broke the silence.

Regina sat up so that they were face to face. "I'm thinking that one good thing about losing my magic was that I get to spend my life with you. If I still had it, we would probably end up like my parents."

Emma was silent for a while. Regina waited for her to ask the question she was sure to be brewing on Emma's mind.

"You don't miss it anymore?" Emma had accidentally seen Regina once in their bedroom flicking her hand towards the lamp but she decided not to interfere. She knew her fiancée will talk to her if she wanted to. And maybe she felt guilty for taking it away from her.

Regina cupped Emma's chin to ensure that they were looking into each other's eyes. "My answer to that hasn't changed, Emma. I've told you before and I'm telling you again now, I'll miss you more. Understood?" There was a twinkle in Regina's eyes when she said that so Emma was sure that she was telling the truth. Emma nodded.

Regina continued. "Plus, I did not really lose my magic." Regina placed her ear again against Emma's chest. "It's serving its ultimate purpose."

"And that is?" Emma asked. She sounded breathless. She knew the answer but she still wanted to hear it.

"It's keeping you safe." Then Regina kissed her heart and when Emma felt it, she looked down. And both watched the twinkling purple sparks that rose from Emma's heart where Regina had kissed her and followed Regina's lips until they disappeared slowly.

Their eyes met.

"What was that?" Emma asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm not sure." Regina smiled. "But I think your heart was saying that it agrees with me."

Emma tightened their embrace. "I agree with it too."

And so it was that Emma and Regina continued with their lives, slowly but steadily checking off items in their dream list. Together.

**The end**.


End file.
